dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Faora-Ul
Sub Commander''' Faora-Ul''' is a Kryptonian ally to General Zod. Genetically engineered to be born as a fierce psychopathic warrior driven by the need and pleasure of killing, she joined the Kryptonian Warrior Guild and rose to a high rank as a Sub-Commander second only to General Zod. However, her cruelty, ruthlessness, and sadism seemed to surpass even his. Biography Battle of Krypton conspire a war on Krypton]] Faora would join General Zod and Sword of Rao and conspire a war on Krypton. The Sword of Rao attempted to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council and will extinguishing the people they think that is unworthy led Krypton and its people to the edge of annihilation. They attacked the Legislation Chamber, where scientist Jor-El was in council with him informing them Krypton was lost and that they had to abandon their planet. Faora threw council members on the floor on Zod’s orders, starting with Lor-Em. and Faora-Ul watching the destruction of Krypton]] Faora and Sword of Rao would council members intending to later execute them. Faora would help Zod chase Jor-El to the Citadel in pursuit. Faora and the members of the Sword of Rao are arrested and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone.Man of Steel Arriving to Earth a helmet]] After being freed, Faora and Sword of Rao would go to Earth After Zod sent a message across Earth requesting Kal-El be handed over, Zod sent Faora in a Dropship to pick him up and Lois Lane. Faora put a fitted Lois so she can breathe on board the Black Zero. ]] Zod and Sword of Rao would return to Earth, Landing at the Kent Farm to question Martha Kent. Faora would picked her up off the ground, demanding Martha reveal the location of Kal-El's ship to which she glanced at the barn adjacent to the house. Releasing her, Faora leaped through the roof, when she entered the barn she opened the ship reported back to Zod, explaining that the Codex wasn't there. Before they could hurt Martha, Superman would attack Zod which Faora and Nam-Ek will follow. Showdown in Smallville Faora and Nam-Ek would fight with Superman, which the two would outmatched him, the military would deal with Nam-Ek as Faora would battle with Superman. He would overpower them both due to him having powers not yet obtained by either of them. When a missile hit her, it broke Faora's visor and she and Nam-Ek retreated after being picked up in a Dropship. Battle of Metropolis ]] Faora commands the troops, and soon General Zod returns with the ship as does Kal-El, after destroying the World Engine. Faora would go to deal with the military forces who as attacking the Black Zero. She would aboard the which is piloted by Nathan Hardy, she would throw Lois out of the plane and kill two military personnel. Before Faora can get to Hardy, the Phantom Zone opened and sucked her, Nam-Ek, Tor-An, Jax-Ur and Car-Vex imprisoning back in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Faora's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun, which granted her superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' while under a yellow sun, Faora possessed incredible, potentially incalculable superhuman strength, enough to effortlessly break a man's neck, shatter concrete, break through thick metal walls and doors, and fight fellow Kryptonian Kal-El in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, Faora was able to hurl him to the other side of Smallville, while her blows were powerful enough to send him flying and visibly hurt him. Together with Nam-Ek, she was also able to force Kal-El back down when the latter tried to fly up into the air. However, she was still not quite as strong as Kal-El, due to the latter's superior solar-energy supply. **'Super Speed:' Faora can run and react at incredible speeds, allowing her to overpower many soldiers within seconds, without them being able to even react. **'Invulnerability:' The enhancing process that Earth's yellow sun environment did to Faora's skin, bones and muscles made her incredibly tough, durable, and virtually indestructible. She withstood high-caliber bullets shot by military jets and helicopters, which knocked her back, but did not wound her in the slightest. She also withstood the explosion of a military plane, Kal-El's heat vision attack (though it caused her burning pain), and numerous mighty blows from the younger Kryptonian without any kind of permanent damage. However, she was left disoriented and in agony when the breather that allowed her enhanced senses to be stable (without her having to learn to hone them) was destroyed by Kal-El, greatly weakening her durability, to the point that a direct hit from a powerful missile knocked her unconscious. She is also immune to earthly diseases and viruses. However, Faora can be damaged by magic (which completely bypasses her invulnerability, directly affecting her physiology) and Kryptonite xenominerals. **'Super Leaps:' Faora is able to use her incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when she leaped into the Kents' barn, and when she almost leaped onto a flying military jet (only to be stopped by Kal-El just in time). Abilities *'Expert Combatant': as an illustrious member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Faora is a fierce and ruthless combatant, being extremely skilled in a vast array of Kryptonian martial arts. She easily gained the upper hand against Kal-El in a duel, and was only incapacitated after her visor broke open. Faora might also have some skill in wielding bladed weaponry, since she was about to attack Colonel Nathan Hardy with a Kryptonian combat knife. Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - Leader **Nam-Ek **Tor-An **Jax-Ur **Car-Vex **Dev-Em **Nadira Enemies *Kal-El/Superman *Jor-El † *Kryptonian Law Council **Lor-Em † **Ro-Zar † *Daily Planet **Lois Lane *United States Armed Forces **Nathan Hardy † **Calvin Swanwick *Martha Kent - Attempted Victim * **Emil Hamilton † References External Links * * Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zone Inmates Category:Villains